Bisharp (Pokemon Legends)
Bisharp is a supporting character in Pokemon Legends and the current champion of Empoleon's Guild. Art: Bisharp by All0412 Personality Bisharp has a friendly way about him. He controls his anger extremely well and rarely panics under stress. He enjoys sharing his knowledge with the recruits at his Guild and while being disciplined and obedient, wont be afraid to take action if he feels it is right to do so. Powers and Abilities Bisharp is the most able combatant at Empoleon's Guild and earned the title of champion sometime prior to the events of Sceptile's arrival. He has moderate speed, but his steel body allows him to take most attacks with ease. His balance in both offense and defense makes him an extremely formidable opponent. Only Empoleon himself has greater fighting prowess. History At some point prior to the events of Pokémon Legends, Bisharp joined and became champion of Empoleon's Guild. It is unknown how many matches he has won or lost, but he has lost at least one match as revealed in Chapter 15, when Magmortar states that he lost to the guilds previous champion, Gallade. Bisharp has stated that he fought at Fortree Colosseum on occassion. Pokemon Legends "The Guildmaster" Sceptile's Group arrive at Empoleon's Guild and they are introduced to Bisharp. Bisharp tramples Exploud in a sparring match. "Swollen Pride" Bisharp spars with Pelipper and Aggron. "The Price of Liberty" Bisharp and Scyther depart with Sceptile and the group to Fortree Colosseum to rescue Aggron and Exploud from execution. They succeed, but Exploud is mortally wounded. "The Path Revealed" Sceptile's Group return to Empoleon's Guild where Exploud passes away. Bisharp continues with training the following day and a competitive match between him and Sceptile gets underway. At first the match seems very one sided in favor of Bisharp, but Sceptile catches him off guard and the match ultimately ends in a draw. This is believed to have been a temporary lapse on Bisharp's side, as Bisharp would normally have defeated Sceptile at this stage. "Power of the Order" When Magmortar declares ownership of the Guild, trouble is quickly ignited. A sparring match between the Massivo and Scyther gets out of hand and is halted by Empoleon, who subsequently kicks the Order Troops out of his Guild. "Monsters of Hoenn" Bisharp, Scyther and Empoleon board a submarine in Slateport in an attempt to stop Swampert. They are ultimately unsuccessful however and Kyogre is awakened. "The Coming Storm" Bisharp and Scyther are briefly seen wishing Empoleon good luck as he heads to Sootopolis to assist Sceptile. "Shining Vivid Green" Mastery of the Guild is passed onto Bisharp as Empoleon leaves for Snowpoint. "Pokemon Legends - Rebellion" "A Fragile Hope" When Sceptile and Manectric arrive at the Guild requesting Empoleon's assistance, Bisharp informs them he hasn't heard from the former Guildmaster in weeks. He asks Scizor to accompany them to Snowpoint in search of the man, and to look after them if anything goes wrong. "Into the Fire" A servant to the Order, Rampardos arrives at the Guild demanding it close in response to new laws passed down. Bisharp staunchly refuses. That night however, explosives installed by Order Troops engulf the Guild in flames. "When Life Shatters" Bisharp and Swellow work together to try and rescue Guild Members trapped within the Building's rubble. They manage to allow the survivors to escape to Verdanturf. Bisharp and Swellow have a final confrontation with Rampardos and his soldiers in the tattered Cafeteria. While Bisharp defeats Rampardos, he also sustains a grevious wound. The fight is only brought to an end when Swellow brings down the ceiling. "The Phoenix Rises" Having refused to leave the Guild, Swellow attempts to tend to Bisharp's infected wound. Empoleon and Scizor arrive and congratulate Bisharp for his bravery and fully earning the title of Guildmaster. Bisharp succumbs to his wound shortly after. "The Time of the Rebels" Bisharp is seen as one of Empoleon's hallucinations during the Battle of Ever Grande. Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Deceased